Derivadas
by FerFassy
Summary: Charles Xavier, un universitario de excelencia académica se siente presionado, pues no entiende el cálculo y teme bajar de 100, hasta qué conoce al profesor de cálculo suplente, el profesor Lehnsherr. Al final terminaran compartiendo más que conocimientos matemáticos, por qué el amor es tan complicado como el algebra y las derivadas. Cherik AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Notas de autor: Este es mi primer fanfiction en toda mi vida. Amo este Fandom y de verdad quiero aportar algo para que continúe creciendo. Espero que les guste y me gustaría recibir comentarios críticos para mejorar en está mi primera vez. _

_X-men no me pertenecen, o sea los personajes del comic o la película no son míos, son de sus respectivos creadores (Marvel ). Ya saben, no busco lucrar con lo que escribo, solo busco expresarme y entretenerme. _

La escuela, desde que Charles tiene memoria, había sido su escape, aunque pareciera extraño pues normalmente durante toda nuestra vida estudiantil odiamos o nos molesta en ocasiones el hecho de asistir. Pero a Charles siempre le había encantado pues así salía de la soledad de su hogar por lo menos ocho horas, hasta hoy que está cursando el séptimo grado de la universidad.

A pesar de que en la escuela se alejaba de la soledad, ahora era el chico más solitario del plantel pues desde que entro, su pación, sus amigos y su amor había sido su carrera y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella y Charles se entrego totalmente pero este último semestre le parecía un verdadero infierno.

Por la mañana se despertó con medio cuerpo en el piso, pues su cama individual no tenía una base y él se había acomodado así para resolver esos ejercicios de cálculo que tanto odiaba y se quedo dormido hasta que su alarma sonó, se despertó y rápidamente acomodo todos sus papeles en su portafolio. Mientras se lavaba los dientes se ponía desodorante y al terminar se puso una camisa y un suéter limpios, asegurándose de que su pantalón el cual no había cambiado estuviese limpio.

Una vez listo, salió a toda velocidad de su casa, no sin antes tomar su termo lleno de café muy cargado, a tomar el bus que lo dejaba fuera de la escuela.

Sentía que sus ojos le ardían, solo había dormido tres horas gracias a toda la tarea que le habían dejado. Se puso sus lentes y le dio un trago a su café procurando llegar muy despierto a clase de cálculo, pues gracias a que siempre la clase era a las 7 a.m. ponía poca atención y estaba teniendo problemas.

Llego y se sentó dos lugares atrás del que queda en frente del escritorio del profesor, era ñoño, pero no tanto. A eso de cinco minutos más tarde, llego un hombre realmente alto, vestido de traje y con un portafolio en mano. No parecía ser estudiante pues sus facciones le deban más edad que cualquiera que se encontrara en el salón, pero su maestra de cálculo era la señorita Frost, así que aquel sujeto no podía ser un maestro. Paso de largo sin ni siquiera mirar a los alumnos, dejó su portafolio en la silla y se sentó en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas, demostrándole que no le importaba y él era la autoridad.

-Antes de que me recuerden que su materia es cálculo y que su maestra es Emma Frost sepan que mi nombre es Erik Lehnsherr y soy profesor de matemáticas, la señorita Frost no podrá asistir las siguientes dos semanas, así que trabajaran conmigo. –

Tenía razón, no era estudiante. Aquel hombre se puso de pie y miro a Charles, estudiándolo. El joven intento no demostrar nervios, ni que había dormido solo 3 horas.

-Tú.- Aquel hombre de ojos azules y mirada fría apunto a Charles con un marcador para pizarrón.- Pasa a exponer el problema 5 que la Señorita Frost les dejo la clase pasada.

"¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué el problema 5?" Pensó Charles antes de ponerse de pie con su libreta en la mano. Tomo el marcador que sostenía el profesor Lehnsherr aún apuntándolo, le miro con seguridad para no demostrarle que estaba muerto de nervios y que le intimidaba.

Comenzó a escribir la derivada en el pizarrón, sentía que le temblaban las piernas pues ningún factor estaba a su favor.

El nuevo profesor que parecía ser súper estricto.  
Sus compañeros que esperaban que el gran Charles Xavier dejara al profesor "mamon" impresionado, podía leerlo en las mentes de la mayoría.  
Y que no había resuelto del todo el problema 5, porque no lo había entendido.

Lo desarrollo lo más que pudo, incluso quiso leer la mente del profesor para ver si encontraba una respuesta pero no lo hizo, porque su profesor no tenía una mente gritona como la de sus compañeros y el respetaba la privacidad.

-Ah, yo… yo ahí me quede, no supe como hacer lo demás.- Dijo esperando una burla por parte del profesor Lehnsherr, pero en lugar de eso este le hablo con comprensión.

-Tranquilo, joven. Para eso estoy aquí, para resolver sus dudas.- Le sonrió y después se dirigió a todo el grupo.- Conozco a la señorita Frost y ella me conoce a mí, sé que los tiene algo confundidos con el calculo a la mayoría de ustedes y ella sabe que yo no avanzo hasta que mis alumnos lo dominan, cueste lo que me cueste, así que aprovechen las dos semanas que tendrán conmigo jóvenes, puedo ser el pase de la materia.- De nuevo miro a Charles.- Tome asiento joven.

…

Salió de calculo sintiéndose emocionado, sabiendo que el señor Lehnsherr le ayudaría con todas sus dudas y si saldría de la carrera con excelencias. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía preocupado, pues dos semanas le parecían poco para su atraso en la materia, así que, decidió buscarlo después de ver sus avances esas dos semanas.

…

Se encontraba solo en la sala de maestros tomando un delicioso café.  
Le agradaba estar de suplente, pues solo tenía pocos salones y un buen sueldo.

Pensó en su primera clase, donde paso al joven Xavier al pizarrón el cual fingía no estar muerto de nervios cuando en realidad lo estaba, amaba causar eso en los jóvenes universitarios, pues suelen ser muy egocéntricos y en realidad no saben mucho, pero lo recordó más por su intensa mirada azul, que parecía hablarle sin mover los labios, sin hacer gesto alguno, fue como si se hubiera metido en su cabeza y le hubiera dicho con voz chillona "no te tengo miedo".

Llevo la taza de café a sus labios y le dio un sorbo, el cual casi escupió por el amargo sabor, recordando que no había mezclado el azúcar, solo la había vertido, estiro su mano y atrajo la cuchara metálica, la tomo y comenzó a batirlo para después, algo asustado darse cuenta de que alguien lo había observado.

-Usted… usted es un, un mutante.- Era el mismo Charles en que había estado pensando.- Pensé que estaba solo, profesor, estudio genética porque quería descubrir si en algún futuro habrá personas como yo.- Dijo sin esperar a que él le diera una respuesta.

-No Charles, no eres solo, ya hay personas como nosotros.- Le invito a sentarse con él y el joven acepto de inmediato.- ¿Qué habilidad posees Charles?

El joven se puso su dedo índice en la sien y lo miro directamente, eso lo hizo sentir algo intimidado, pues Xavier podría ser joven pero eso no lo hacia menos atractivo.

"Adivine profesor".  
Escucho la voz de Xavier dentro de su cabeza, pero no se sorprendió pues Emma tenía la misma habilidad.

-¿Me escucho?- Dijo el joven algo confundido por la serenidad de su profesor.

-Sí Charles, te escuche.- Le sonrió.- No sé si debo decirte esto pero tú y Frost tienen la misma habilidad.

El joven abrió un poco la boca y los ojos, encontrándose sorprendido.

-Pensé que era único y especial.- Hizo un puchero bromeando.

El joven le parecía encantador, era muy inteligente y tenía una actitud atrayente, a veces en clases le parecía que fuera de metal y su mutación saliéndose de control lo llevaba hasta él por el magnetismo. Despejaba su mente de esos pensamientos y pensaba que era un niño muy tierno.

-En fin.- Dijo por fin Lehnsherr.- ¿Veías a buscarme Xavier?

-Exactamente profesor, sé que hoy fue nuestra ultima clase con usted y a pesar de que aprendí mucho necesito más, yo… yo.- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- Yo nunca entendí a la señorita Frost, me valí para entregarle trabajos a tutoriales de internet pero después de estar dos semanas siento la necesidad de aprender todo eso que me perdí con ella y seguir a donde me llevo usted. Así que yo quería saber si me podría dar asesorías después de la escuela.

A Lehnsherr le agradaba enserio ese joven ¿qué universitario tiene deseos de aprender calculo si no es su carrera como tenía el deseo Xavier?  
Claro que sería su tutor, lo adentraría al maravilloso mundo de las matemáticas con la esperanza de que la maravillosa mente inteligente del joven se desarrollara y se quedará ahí. Todo sea por la ciencia.

-Será un gusto darte asesorías Xavier ¿cómo quieres que nos organicemos?

Charles le sonrió deslumbrantemente, saco una libreta y un lápiz de su portafolio le regalo una hoja con su dirección.

-Esa es mi casa, usted diga los días que puede.-

-Mejor pongámonos de acuerdo al día ¿te parece?- El joven asintió.- Bien, entonces hoy a las 2 p.m. ¿Te acomoda?- El joven volvió a asentir.- Entonces hasta entonces Charles.

-Hasta entonces profesor Lehnsherr.- Tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí, visiblemente emocionado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer las respuestas positivas que obtuve el capítulo pasado, me ayudaron mucho para continuar a pesar de que la calidad del capítulo no fuera tan buena y me disculpo, tenía la idea en mi cabeza y no quería que se fuera, por eso apresure todo pero ahora escribo con más calma y a parte tengo a la mejor beta, a la cual le dedico el capítulo. _

_Gracias por leer, me gustaría saber más opiniones sobre la historia así que ojalá puedan regalarme un comentario. _

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Era medio día y ya habían concluido las clases.

Los días en los que su horario terminaba al medio día, Charles decidía ir al centro de la ciudad a esa lujosa repostería y comprar gelatina de leche con pasas, ya que la amaba terriblemente y a pesar de comprarla siempre en tamaño familiar, ese mismo día por la noche ya no había gelatina.

Pero está vez, durante el camino en el tren al centro se prometió a sí mismo no comer más de tres veces antes de que llegará su profesor, pues tenía la intención de invitar al mayor ofreciendo así un gesto de gratitud por ayudarlo a ampliar sus conocimientos en el cálculo.

Se sentía algo emocionado por el hecho de que conviviría con alguien después de esos últimos tres años en los que había estado solo, y más que eso, le emocionaba la visita del profesor Lehnsherr a su pequeño y solitario departamento puesto que nunca había tenido una visita importante. A veces iban a visitarlo sus amigos Logan y Remy o su hermana Raven mas no con frecuencia ya que todos estaban lejos y además Charles se aislaba refugiándose en la escuela, excusándose con estar muy ocupado por la ía que hacía mal al alejarse de las personas que eran una parte importante de su vida, pero aun así odiaba recordar el pasado, le ponía nostálgico en exceso y eso no era bueno, ya tenía suficientes tristezas para recordar otras y se dijo en ese momento que no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Sentía un tornado de emociones extrañas. A parte de la emoción por la visita, no conocía a Lehnsherr y este había demostrado ser alguien que vale la pena conocer, era educado, aunque con el ego muy agrandado y parecía ser muy orgulloso pero tenía ciertos comportamientos que lo delataban como una gran persona, inteligente, elocuente y Lehnsherr a Charles se le antojaba como una biblioteca y él quería leer todos los libros, por desgracia, el profesor parecía ser una biblioteca privada de máxima seguridad, pero le comprendía, todos tienen un pasado que hay que cuidar y experiencias que no quieren recordar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones sobre el pasado y el profesor, que hasta media hora antes de la hora acordada por Lehnsherr, Charles se dio cuenta que su pequeño departamento era un verdadero desastre, y es que durante esos últimos 3 años de su vida universitaria nunca había limpiado más allá de lo básico y aún así nunca recogía las cosas de su mesa, a parte de que siempre fue un desordenado, pero no le gustaba aceptarlo y siempre estaba engañando a si mismo con la excusa de la falta de tiempo.

El sillón doble que se encontraba en la pequeña sala estaba repleto de libros, hojas sueltas, paquetes de galletas y pastillas para la migraña, alguno que otro suéter, tal vez sucio, tal vez limpio y en el suelo, sobre el tapete azul marino había 3 tazas sucias donde había tomado café.

¿Qué pensaría su profesor al ver todo eso?

Tomó todos los libros y hojas sueltas, llevándoselos al comedor en el cual había otros muchos libros más. Confundido volteo a revisar su librero y efectivamente, no había ninguno ahí. Acomodó el librero lo mejor que pudo, puso los papeles sobre la mesa y recogió sus trastes sucios, la ropa y la basura. El desorden simplemente lo llevó a su habitación y con nostalgia recordó cuando hacía eso de niño, recogía un poco y escondía todo debajo de la cama solo para que su mamá no lo castigara por ser tan desordenado.

Porque mamá nunca lo había aceptado como era.  
Ni desordenado.  
Ni homosexual.  
Y mucho menos, mutante.

Se tiró en su cama sobre toda la ropa sucia y limpia, recordando lo mucho que amaba a su mamá y cómo ella siempre había demostrado no importarle en lo absoluto, siempre lo hacía sentir como un gran estorbo. También recordó como la única persona que lo había querido fue su abuela, ella era lo contrario a su mamá.

Sonó el timbre, y, limpiándose las lágrimas que sin darse cuanta ya resbalaban por los costados de su rostro, puso su mejor sonrisa y se levantó para ir a abrir al profesor.

-Buenas tardes Xavier.- Ahí estaba el profesor Lehnsherr, con su mirada fría y ese aire de superioridad.

-Buenas tardes profesor.- Saludó.- Pase por favor.- Charles se hizo aun lado para que Lehnsherr entrara, cerrando la puerta y observando como el mayor estudiaba con detalle su departamento.

-Pensé que serías mucho más desordenado.- Le dijo sin mirarlo, observando su librero sin espacio libre.

-¿Por qué usted pensó en eso?-

Ciertamente, con las dos semanas que tenía conociendo al profesor se sentía en confianza, pues habían convivido en paz durante las horas de clase, seguido lo pasaba al pizarrón y a veces charlaban sobre alguna tarea, pero Charles no se sentía con animo por los recuerdos que removió momentos antes de que el profesor llegara y estaba distante, eso Erik no lo paso desapercibido pero no quiso preguntar, no le importaba demasiado.

-Por el orden en tus apuntes, tu resolución de problemas y tu forma de vestir.- Tomo un libro del estante. _"Estudio en escarlata"_ de Arthur ConanDoyle y comenzó a hojearlo sin mirar al joven.

-El orden de mis apuntes es exagerado y bueno, no comprendo como pueda relacionarse eso con la armonía en mi departamento.-

-Cuando yo era joven mis apuntes eran un verdadero desastre y me vestía con lo primero que encontrara limpio pero mi cuarto era exageradamente ordenado, observé lo mismo en mis amigos, los que eran desordenados con sus cosas normalmente eran ordenados con sus apuntes y continúo observando ese comportamiento con mis alumnos, por eso lo deduje.- Dejo el libro y tomo otro, una antología de Edgar Allan Poe.

-La verdad es que todo mi desorden lo acabo de encerrar en mi habitación, tiene razón profesor, soy realmente muy desordenado, pero es por mi falta de tiempo, me la paso estudiando.- Intento justificarse algo avergonzado, observando como el mayor veía sus libros.

-No te preocupes Charles, cuando crezcas encontraras una balanza.- Dejo el libro en su lugar y puso su portafolio sobre la mesa del comedor que se encontraba seguido del librero.- Esta bien, comencemos con esto.

…

Llevaba más de media hora intentando explicarle al joven "limites" pero este parecía distante, solo asentía mientras fingía escuchar y eso a Erik le molestaba de sobremanera, pero Charles había querido las asesorías, eso significa que le interesa pero que estaba distraído.

-Charles.- Capto la atención del joven por primera vez en media hora.- ¿Pasa algo?-

-No.- Dijo el joven sorprendido.- Todo está bien.

-No me parece.- Dijo Erik algo irritado.- Te pasa algo¿cierto?

-Tengo algunos problemas personales profesor.- Aceptó finalmente.- Siempre los dejo atrás pero hoy no me han dejado ellos a mí.

-Entonces vengo después.- Se puso de pie algo molesto, esforzándose en explicarle al joven que le había pedido ayuda, él se la estaba brindando con gusto a pesar de poder desarrollar otra actividad en ese tiempo y por eso lo menos que se merecía era atención.

-Lo lamento mucho profesor.- Se le notaba realmente triste, no conocía al joven pero le preocupo un poco, se veía realmente mal.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto Xavier?-

Erik nunca se había preocupado por la parte emocional de sus alumnos, porque él siempre había mantenido todos esos sentimentalismos al margen y era una persona fría a la que solo le preocupaba el rendimiento académico de sus alumnos, por eso explicaba y explicaba y no paraba de hacerlo hasta que el ultimo de sus alumnos en un salón entendía. Pero Charles le estaba preocupando, ese joven que se mostraba neutro, entusiasta al aprender algo nuevo, a veces con un aura alegre y otras cansado pero nunca algo tan oscuro, tan triste.

-Está todo bien profesor, no es nada pero creo que hoy le voy a deber atención.- El joven le miro y le sonrió como si nada, eso le causo escalofríos y una inmensa curiosidad por el pasado de su alumno. Charles Xavier tenía un pasado oscuro, escondido detrás de una brillante y encantadora sonrisa, eso lo hacía desconocido y Erik era el hombre más curioso en el mundo.

No quiso mover más los sentimientos de su alumno en ese momento, así solo se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Xavier, a la misma hora.- Tomo su portafolio y se digirió hacía la puerta.

-Hasta mañana profesor.-

Erik salió del departamento y subió a su auto, sin dejar de pensar en su alumno, ¿qué podría haber en el pasado de Charles? ¿Una exnovia por la que dio todo, incluso se mudo de su casa a su actual departamento y lo dejo por alguien aparentemente mejor? ¿Qué podría quitarle la atención a tan dedicado estudiante?

No lo sabía, pero no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

Por que por eso Erik amaba las matemáticas, porque nunca terminaría de descubrirlas.

…

En el momento en que Lehnsherr se fue, corrió a su habitación a tirarse en la cama, quería dormir y reprimir esa tristeza que le albergaba el corazón, que se sentía peor que un dolor físico.

Siempre estuvo tan solo, Raven siempre había sido la favorita de su mamá y no se alejaba de ella nunca, pero no estaba del todo solo siempre, porque los fines de semana tenía a su abuela, la madre de su fallecido padre. Ella amaba el desorden de Charles, aceptaba su homosexualidad y le ayudaba con su habilidad telepática pudiendo así controlar todas las voces que no lo dejaban dormir.

Myriam Xavier había sido su mundo entero.

Sí, sufría por el desprecio de su madre y por la muerte de su padre, pero su abuela lo llenaba de amor por completo, hasta el día de su muerte.

Charles lloro amargamente, extrañando al único ser que le dio un amor de madre y padre que se le negó.

Recordó la gelatina de leche y pasas en su refrigerador, pues esa era la favorita de su abuela.

Y se sintió un estúpido, se suponía que la iba a compartir con su profesor la gelatina, porque estaba feliz por la visita del mayor que le ayudaría con cálculo y él prácticamente lo había echado de su departamento con su falta de atención y su actitud.

No solo se sintió estúpido, estaba completamente seguro de que lo era. Quería dar una buena impresión al profesor y estuvo seguro que en ese momento que tuvo, no lo hizo.

Pero mañana sería otro día, tenía que controlarse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por las respuestas positivas y sus comentarios, especialmente a __**Elii**__. Antes de agradecer a mi beta quiero comentar que en esta cuenta con que publico es de mi amigo Fer y yo. Él tiene un fic Rofroy, sé que no hay muchos así que podrían pasar a leerlo, es muy lindo. Finalmente quiero dedicar el capítulo a mi beta, pues me encanta las correcciones y los detalles que le da a mi historia, Lily I love you. Espero les guste el capítulo y les agradecería mucho que me dejaran comentarios para mejoras._

* * *

Erik llegó a la preparatoria algo desanimado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, y es que durante esas dos semanas que estuvo de suplente en la universidad, había extrañado a sus alumnos más jóvenes aunque también extrañaría a sus nuevos-temporales alumnos de la universidad, por muy tontos que le parecieran extrañaría bajarle el ego a estos.

Entró al aula que tenía asignada las siguientes dos horas, mirando a sus alumnos los cuales le recibieron gustosos, con bromas de que no les había gustado no tener clase dos semanas. Se sintió feliz, pues él era un profesor muy frio, regañón, antipático y sarcástico y aun así sus alumnos le tenían un gran aprecio y respeto. Y tenía que aceptarlo, también él a ellos, definitivamente extrañaría a esa generación la cual no cambiaría por esos jóvenes universitarios.

Y un joven bajito, de cabello castaño y ojos azules le vino a la mente. Desde el día anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en Charles Xavier, y es que la curiosidad por saber el pasado del joven le atormentaba. Sonaba a entrometido, pero Erik así había sido toda su vida, no descansaba hasta descubrir todo sobre algo que le causara interés o curiosidad, su madre amaba esa manía y le apoyaba en sus descubrimientos. Aquel joven no había salido de su mente y eso comenzaba a molestarle puesto que le distraía.

Se percató de que se quedo pensando mucho rato y se volvió hacía su clase.

-¿Quién me dice qué fue lo último que estudiamos?-

La clase de la señoría Frost nunca le había parecido tan aburrida, aún más que cuando no la entendía y supo que era el hecho de ser impartida por la profesora, echaba de menos al alto e irónico profesor que había tenido esas últimas dos semanas, la parte buena era que lo vería en la tarde, mas no era lo mismo aunque quizás era mejor, pero cada que viese a Frost sentiría lo mucho que extraña ver entrar a Lehnsherr al salón, pareciendo desafiante y ser tan paciente a final de cuentas.

Después del examen de calculo, Charles sentía que quería irse ya, le dolía el cuerpo entero, los ojos y la cabeza por tantas lágrimas derramadas el día anterior aunque aún le quedaba un examen de biología así que no pudo hacer más que ir a comprar unas pastillas y café.

Llego a su departamento y decidió irse a dormir en lugar de recoger antes de la llegada de Lehnsherr, y es que no tenía caso esconder algo que el profesor había descubierto incluso antes de conocer su hogar. Lo que si hizo, fue tirar su ropa al piso para acostarse sobre la colcha de su pequeño colchón, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido casi al instante hasta que sonó el timbre. Despertó con ánimos renovados, tenía ganas de estudiar, pero más que sus ganas de estudiar tenía ganas de ver al profesor, pues el no haberlo visto hoy y sí tener clase de cálculo, le hizo extrañarlo.

¿Extrañarlo? ¿Tener ganas de verlo?

Rápidamente borro esos absurdos pensamientos y abrió la puerta para dar paso a Erik Lehnsherr.

-¿Qué tal Charles?- Le saludó el mayor, el cual parecía más feliz y relajado a comparación de todos los días que había convivido con él.

-Pase por favor, profesor.- Se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta cuando Lehnsherr se encontraba dentro.

-Deja de llamarme por usted, sé que eres un joven muy educado pero no soy tan viejo, a parte de que puedes considerarme un colega que te esta ayudando, ya no estamos en clases Charles, puedes llamarme Erik.-

Definitivamente Erik venía con nuevos ánimos, nunca en las dos semanas que Charles llevaba conociéndolo lo había notado así de relajado y feliz, siempre parecía y demostraba con su lenguaje corporal que estaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

-Está bien, Erik, supongo que es la costumbre.-

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la mesa del comedor.

-¿Y ayer nos quedamos en…?- Pregunto Erik mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba papeles y un lápiz de su portafolio.

-Límites.- Respondió Charles recordando que no puso atención, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Sí.- Reflexiono un momento, había que iniciar de cero en ese tema.- ¿Qué es un limite para ti Charles?- El más joven reflexiono, pero no le dio una pronta respuesta.- Olvida el lenguaje matemático y cuéntame sobre tus limites.

Erik estaba más que dispuesto a ganarse la confianza del más joven y las matemáticas lo ayudarían, a parte de que cuando se ejemplifica con cosas que los alumnos viven a diario es más fácil que lo comprendan, era algo así como un 2x1.

-No sabría decirte Erik, mi limitante en la universidad había sido calculo, tengo un límite en mis gastos y… Huh, no lo sé, diría que mi estatura pero no estoy seguro.-

Charles era difícil, no le contaría cosas tan fácilmente así que prosiguió sin desviarse del tema para que el joven le contara algo.

-Lo dominas demasiado rápido.- Le dijo el mayor mientras lo observaba como calculaba el limite de las funciones que le había dado.

-Tengo un buen profesor.- Le respondió pasándole la hoja con todos los límites calculados, Erik la examino y sonrió.

-Perfecto.- Replicó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Ojalá todos mis estudiantes fueran como tú.

-¿Eres profesor?- Charles pensó que solo era un suplente de Frost.

-Pues claro, ¿no es obvio?- Dijo con un tono irónico.- Doy clases a muchachos de preparatoria en un colegio.

-Genial, nunca lo había imaginado yo pensé que simplemente amm… ¿Erik, quieres gelatina?-Recordó el pendiente que le había quedado ayer interrumpiendo la oración de su idea anterior, pero Erik supo que había pensado que solo era suplente de vez en cuando.

Todos sus esfuerzos por que el joven le contara algo de su pasado no sirvieron y se sintió algo frustrado, pero le estaba invitando gelatina, ese ya era un punto a su favor.

-Claro, me encantaría.- Le respondió mientras guardaba todos sus papeles en su portafolio.

-Ya vuelvo.-Y se fue a la cocina.

Erik aprovecho ese momento para examinar mejor el departamento del joven para encontrar algo que le diera alguna pista, no se le ocurrió nada más que mirar el librero, tal vez los libros que lee le dirían algo del joven. Alegre, encontró un álbum de fotografí la primera página encontró una foto que abarcaba casi toda la hoja en donde estaba un Charles niño sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes y los que le faltaban y se dio cuenta que en realidad no había cambiado mucho, llevaba el mismo largo de su cabello, su rostro solo era un poco más delgado que cuando niño y por supuesto que proporcionalmente más grande, pero era el mismo, los mismos ojos tristes y la sonrisa reluciente.

"Los mismos ojos tristes". Ese pensamiento hizo eco en su cabeza.

Dejó el álbum en su lugar cuando escucho a Charles aproximarse, y empezó a estudiar las fotos que había en su pared, encontrándose con una réplica de la foto del álbum y otra reciente de él, con un joven mayor de mirada ruda y una oscura barba, ambos sosteniendo a un gato negro.

Charles llego al comedor y puso dos platos con gelatina de leche y pasas sobre este.

-Eres idéntico a cuando eras niño, de hecho, no creciste demasiado.- Le dijo Lehnsherr burlándose mientras se sentaba de nuevo y tomaba su gelatina.

-Dicen que la inteligencia se mide de la cabeza al cielo.- Respondió rápidamente sonando divertido, acostumbrado a los comentarios sobre su estatura.

-Dime quien es el que tiene un titulo universitario en está habitación y si más no recuerdo yo nunca tuve problemas con ninguna materia nunca.- Estaban jugando pero Lehnsherr no podría abandonar su orgullo nunca jamás.

-Qué presumido.- Exclamó Xavier apuntándolo con su tenedor.- Pronto tendré mi titulo universitario y podremos competir.-

-No tienes la experiencia que yo Xavier.- Lo miro retándolo.

-No creo que sepas algo de genética.- Sonó realmente seguro.- Yo en cambio la estudio desde niño.-

-Dejemos esta competencia para cuando tengas tu titulo, mientras deberías decirme quien es el joven que esta junto a ti en esa fotografía.- La apunto con su tenedor.- Donde traes abrazado a un gato.-

-Él es uno de mis mejores amigos, su nombre es Logan, lo conocí en la preparatoria y el gato era Magnus.

-¿Magnus?- Pregunto divertido.

-Logan me lo regalo una navidad y dijo que ese era su nombre, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco así le nombro. Mi madre no lo quería pero nunca me importó, fue mi único compañero durante mucho tiempo.- Sonó realmente triste y aunque no quería hacer sufrir al joven con recuerdos era más grande su necesidad por describir cosas de su pasado y ya lo había abordado.

-Me parece un buen nombre, realmente me gusta pero nunca lo hubiera pensado para un gato, normalmente los gatos se llaman bigotes.- Rio levemente.- ¿Qué le sucedió a Magnus?

-A Magnus siempre le gustaba salir al jardín cuando vivíamos con mi madre, pero cuando me cambié a este departamento, no podía dejarlo salir a ningún lado. Un día olvide cerrar la ventana del baño y se fue, no tengo idea de porque nunca volvió, tal vez porque nunca lo saque a conocer la ciudad.-

Durante la breve historia el castaño no había levantado la vista de su plato.

-¿Hace cuanto se perdió Magnus?- Había recordado al pequeño gato negro que andaba por su calle desde hace unos meses y aunque tuviera su collar con su placa parecía no tener dueño, tal vez podría ser Magnus.

-Hace dos meses que se fue, lo busque pero no demasiado, estoy ocupado con la universidad.-

-Lo siento mucho Charles.- Estiró su mano para tomar la del joven sin realmente estar consciente de lo que hacía.- No pierdas las esperanzas de que tal vez Magnus regrese.- Apretó la mano del joven.

-Gracias Erik.- Le sonrió sinceramente.- Eso espero, desde que él se fue estoy muy solo.-

-¿Pero qué pasa con tus padres Charles, a caso viven muy lejos?- Soltó la mano del joven pues al parecer ambos a penas se habían dado cuenta de ese contacto.

-Es complicado, mi padre falleció hace muchos años y mi relación con mi madre no es del todo buena, nunca lo ha sido.-

"_Suficiente información por hoy",_ pensó Erik.

-Lo siento Charles, pero míralo así, ya no estas solo, estaré visitándote hasta que terminemos el curso de calculo que llevas.-

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo gelatina, hablando ya de cosas irrelevantes.

Erik llegó a casa más tarde de lo normal. Antes de preparar la clase del día siguiente, fue a su cocina, tomó un pequeño tazón y puso en él un poco de leche para después salir a su jardín y dejar ahí el plato, esperando que el gato que andaba por la calle llegara, algo le decía que era el Magnus de Charles.

Se sentó al pie de la escalera de la entrada a su casa, aguardando por el posible Magnus el cual no tardó mucho en aparecer ya que, normalmente, andaba rondando a esas horas. El gato con sus grandes ojos verdes miró a Erik, como pidiéndole permiso para pasar a su jardín, Erik se quedo quieto y intentó sentirse feliz para transmitirle eso al gato, que pareció entender y entro al jardín a tomarse la leche; cuando termino Erik le tronó los dedos débilmente e hizo sonidos con su boca para llamar al minino, el cual sin hacerse mucho del rogar fue directo a las piernas del humano.

Revisó su collar celeste y sintió tanta alegría y ganas de saltar de felicidad cuando en la pequeña plaquita en forma de rombo leyó "Magnus". Volteándola para encontrarse con la dirección de Charles mas se fijó en que no la conocía.

"Este gato pertenece a los dueños de la mansión Xavier".


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola mis lectores, saludos. Ya saben quiero agradecer sus comentarios sus respuestas y bueno espero les este gustando el fanfic. Y ya saben, quiero agradecer a mi beta Lily más que nada, porque la adoro. Espero les guste el capítulo. Me agradaría saber más sus opiniones._

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Acondicionó un lugar fuera de su habitación para el pequeño Magnus sin dejar de imaginar las reacciones de Charles una vez que entregase el gato. Este parecía un felino normal pero muy confianzudo ya que no había dejado de seguirlo por toda la casa y, cuando Erik se sentó en su cama a calificar los trabajos de sus alumnos, el gato se acostó a su lado e intentaba llamar su atención.

La mansión Xavier. Conocía dicha construcción, ya que la familia era muy importante. Ahora ciertas cosas sobre Charles tenían sentido. El señor Xavier había muerto muchos años atrás en un trágico accidente de avión, se supo que toda su gran fortuna se la había dejado a su único hijo (o sea Charles) y la esposa había peleado la herencia hasta casarse con otro hombre de dinero. También se sabía que la madre del señor Xavier había muerto hace poco y dejo todo a su nieto.

¡Su alumno literalmente podía nadar en billetes! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado: No tiene auto y vive en un simple departamento sin amueblar del todo. Tenía que hablar con él, saber porqué no estaba en la mansión o tenía otra para él, porqué se daba una vida tan simple pudiendo no preocuparse por nada nunca.

Erik durmió sorprendido por lo que había descubierto recientemente sobre el pasado del castaño, tanto que olvido bajar al pequeño Magnus de la cama.

…

La alarma sonó y cómo en todas las mañanas, Erik casi destruyó el despertador al apagarlo de un puñetazo. Una vez ya bien despierto, se dio cuenta de que era jueves, su día sin clase. Intento volverse a dormir mas no lo logro, así que decidió alimentar a Magnus para después desayunar él. No sabía como debía alimentar a un gato, solo había tenido un perro durante su niñez, así que se sentía torpe atendiéndolo e intentando abrazarlo y darle cariño, el minino se mostraba atento con él, le seguía a donde fuera y le hacía compañía, entonces entendió porque Charles lo quería tanto y sintió que era tiempo de adoptar un gato o mejor un perro, tal vez un conejo, lo que fuera pero era tiempo de tener a alguien que como Magnus en ese momento le hiciera compañía porque se sentía bien. Erik sin querer ya había comenzado a platicar con aquel gordo gato negro.

Limpio su casa y después bañó al gato, estaba sucio y quería que su dueño lo recibiera limpio. Después de bañarse él también, se dirigió al departamento del castaño cuando supuso que el joven ya había llegado de la universidad, no llevaba a Magnus puesto que quería invitarlo a su casa para hacer un poco más de suspenso y darle una gran sorpresa.

…

Los jueves su portafolio pesaba horrores, tanto que sentía que iba caminando inclinado un poco por el peso, estaba realmente cansado, la temporada semifinal siempre era un infierno, no como la ultima semana de clases pero algo parecido y más ahora que estaba cursando el ultimo semestre.

Subir las escaleras del edificio parecía una penitencia de los peores pecados pero nunca le había gustado usar el elevador después de una experiencia horrible años atrás, respiro profundo y se dio ánimos para subir.

Al llegar a su piso, fuera de su departamento alcanzó a ver a un hombre alto de espaldas, se le a figuró a Erik pero por lo regular llegaba hasta las 3 de la tarde y a parte ese hombre no vestía como solía hacerlo Erik, traía unos jeans azul claro, una camisa y unos tenis converse color azul marino.

-Disculpa ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le dijo a aquel hombre una vez que estuvo en su puerta, mientras buscaba sus llaves en el portafolio.

Aquel hombre voltio y pudo ver a un informal Erik.

-Charles.- Saludo el mayor.

-Wow, Erik, nunca me hubiera imaginado algún día verte sin corbata.

-Es jueves.- Le sonrió.- Los jueves no tengo clases, es mi día libre así que pase a buscarte más temprano.-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-Hoy necesito que las asesorías las veamos en mi casa, ¿esta bien?-

-Claro, solo dejó mi portafolio.- Le respondió mientras abría la puerta, ambos hombres entraron al departamento.

Charles dejo su portafolio en la mesa del comedor y guardo las llaves en su pantalón.

-Estoy listo.- Y le sonrió a su profesor.

…

El camino a casa de Erik no fue tan largo o era tal vez que no estaba acostumbrado a los tiempos que se hacen al transportarse en auto propio, tenía que comprar uno, así tendría un poco de más tiempo libre.

Finalmente llegaron a una linda casa en un vecindario agradable, tenía un pequeño jardín y un garaje en donde Erik metió el auto.

-Charles por favor espera aquí.- Le dijo el pelirrojo.- Necesito ir por algo.

Solo asintió algo confundido y espero mientras Lehnsherr entraba a su casa, en solo unos segundos entro por la puerta por la que había desaparecido con Magnus en sus brazos.

Sí, Magnus su gato.

-E… Erik, ese es Magnus.-Dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno, ayer que me hablaste de él recordé que un gato negro andaba merodeando por el vecindario y decidí buscarlo para ver si era Magnus, algo me decía que lo era y… Aquí esta.- Le paso al minino sintiendo como la emoción que con anterioridad sentía por entregarle el gato desaparecía poco a poco, como si ya no le impórtese.

Lo tomo en sus brazos con delicadeza pero no puedo evitar estrujarlo con felicidad.

-Magnus, gato gordo, no sabes como te he extrañado.- El gato no pareció molestarle por los estrujones de Charles y comenzó a ronronear.

Erik observó como el universitario parecía realmente feliz de tener a Magnus de nuevo con él, tal vez el muchacho que se lo regalo era especial para él y por eso su alumno parecía estar triste todo el tiempo. Sintió como todas las fichas en el rompecabezas de Charles Xavier habían encajado ya, y así, abruptamente, el interés por aquel joven dejo de existir y se sintió irremediablemente cursi, Erik nunca había sido así con alguien como lo estaba siendo con Xavier y se molesto consigo mismo.

-Eh, bueno, solo quería regresarte a tu gato, Charles.- Dijo un poco más seco.-Hoy no puedo darte asesorías, es mi día libre, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Está bien Erik, muchas gracias.- El joven pareció no darse cuenta del cambio de actitud repentino del mayor.- ¿Puedes abrir la puerta del garaje? Para irme a mi casa, así Magnus aprende a llegar.

-Claro.- Saco el control del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Erik, en serio.- Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca lo había visto, estaba feliz, y a pesar de que el mayor se encontrara ligeramente molesto por como había cambiado su comportamiento por el joven, sintió satisfacción al saber que era feliz gracias a él.

El universitario camino a la salida y se despidió de él con su mano y una sonrisa, Erik se forzó a sonreír y correspondió el gesto de despedida para después cerrar el garaje y entrar a su casa.

Cada gesto que recordaba que había hecho al joven le ponía furioso, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto su actitud? Al principio había sido porque el joven se mostraba interesado y porque era un mutante, como él. Después fue porque había querido descubrir el pasado de Xavier el cual termino siendo algo no tan complicado, era un gran heredero que vivía con una simpleza inimaginable para el dinero que poseía, las cosas habían sido difíciles pues el perder a seres queridos es difícil. También era fácil concluir que su madre era tan ambiciosa que tuvieron problemas cuando Charles se hizo más rico de lo que ella podía aspirar, a menos que se haya casado con uno de los hombres más millonarios en el mundo. Tenía un amigo que le regaló un gato el cual había perdido y el joven por eso se encontraba triste.

Pero tantas sonrisas, tantas cosas tan cursis para algo que pudo haber investigado en internet, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido desde que supo su apellido? Que estúpido.

En fin, al menos todo había terminado en ese momento.

Se sentía decepcionado, todas las cosas por las cuales sentía curiosidad terminaban siendo tan simples y el joven de ojos azules no había sido la excepción como él imaginaba. Terminó siendo un joven universitario con pequeños problemas en cálculo, un gran heredero que estaba triste porque perdió a su amado gato.

Por eso Erik amaba las matemáticas, porque nunca le parecían aburridas, nunca terminaba de descubrir cosas nuevas y hasta el día de hoy no lo habían decepcionado y está seguro de que nunca lo harán.

Decidió restarle importancia al asunto y ponerse a preparar la clase del día siguiente. Era viernes así que la tenía que hacer ligera pues los alumnos siempre estaban alterados el fin de semana y no ponían demasiada atención. En lo que elaboraba el acordeón con los temas, comentarios y ecuaciones que vería, sonó su celular, no quería contestar pues podría ser Charles y no tenía ánimo de hablar con él, pero le molesto más el sonido del celular así que contestó.

-Hola Erik, estoy en la ciudad.-Esa voz femenina tan familiar para él, sonó al otro lado.

Era Magda, su "algo así como novia". Había estado en un viaje de negocios y había vuelto.

…

Al volver a casa con su amado gato en brazos noto que alguien había entrado, podría ser Logan, Remy, Raven o los tres, nadie más tenía llaves de su departamento. Abrió la puerta algo nervioso por ver quien se encontraba dentro.

-¡Charles!- Grito su hermana y corrió a abrazarlo.- ¿Dónde estabas?, nunca sales de tu casa.

Pudo notar que ahí se encontraban solo su hermana Raven y su mejor amigo Logan. No sabía si decirles que estaba tomando asesorías de calculo, porque tal vez lo regañarían por convertir la escuela en su vida.

-Magnus se perdió, gato gordo, así que salí a buscarlo y lo encontré.- Les sonrió.

No se sentía mal por mentirles, sabía que hacia bien pues si les hablaba con la verdad esa linda visita se convertiría en una visita llena de reproches he invitaciones a que viviera su vida como un joven normal de 22 años.

-Hola Charles.- Lo saludo Logan una vez que Raven lo soltó, se veía feliz de verlo y el ojiazul también estaba feliz de ver al canadiense.-Hay muchas cosas de que hablar.-

-Ni que lo digas, debemos ponernos al corriente mi buen amigo.-

-Ustedes siempre hablan extraño y siento que me excluyen.- Dijo Raven molesta.- Más porque hablan en tus pensamientos.-Y toco un par de ocasiones con su dedo índice el pecho de Logan.

-Es el único que me da acceso libre a su mente, tú me hiciste prometer nunca entrar.- Reprocho Xavier.- En fin, tienes que contarme cómo están las cosas en la mansión Raven, cómo está mamá, cómo van las cosas con tu papá.

Raven y Logan se sentaron en el sillón doble mientras Charles frente a ellos se sentó en uno individual.

-Nada a cambiado con mamá Charles, estamos todos bien, su relación con mi papá es muy buena pero desde que te fuiste es lo mismo, ella vive su vida como si tú nunca hubieras existido.-No era fácil decirle todo eso a su amado hermano mayor, pero él insistía en saber y ella nunca le mentiría.

Todo se quedo en silencio dentro del departamento, Logan y Raven alcanzaban a percibir el dolor de su hermano y amigo, el cual parecía absorto en una reflexión sin fin, en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que el rechazo de su madre le causaba.

-Charles.-Le llamo Raven.-Ella es mi madre y yo no podría hablar mal de ella nunca, pero siento que tú debes hacer lo mismo que ella, sacarla de tu vida y dejar las cosas así, dejar de atormentarte.-

El castaño solo sonrió nostálgico.

No podía hacer eso que Raven le pedía, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho recordaba aquella época de su vida antes de que su madre supiera que él se convertiría en el único heredero de la fortuna Xavier, o sea cuando a penas era un pequeño,tuvo algunos ratos con su mamá que fueron agradables, tenía recuerdos muy borrosos y en ocasiones dudaba de su veracidad, pero sabía que existían y tales recuerdos eran los que le impedían vivir en armonía con su pasado y hacer lo que su hermana menor le aconsejaba, porque amaba a su madre a pesar de todo el daño hecho casi toda su vida hasta que él decidiera abandonar la mansión, simplemente no podía odiar o olvidar y menos a su mamá.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los poquitos comentarios, espero les agrade el capítulo. Y Gracias a mi beta amada._

* * *

_Capítulo 5._

El pequeño departamento se quedó en completo silencio, cada quien encerrado en sus propias reflexiones. Xavier sufriendo la idea de que su madre a la que tanto amaba y adoraba, él le era indiferente, Raven arrepintiéndose por no poder decir mentiras a su hermano y al intentar ayudarlo hacerlo sufrir más, y Logan intentando recordar una de las tantas cosas que tenía que contarle a su amigo para cambiar el ambiente evadiendo el tema que tanto hacía sufrir a Charles al cual veía como un hermano menor, si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes a la vida de Xavier, tal vez había podido ayudar un poco más.

-Remy me pidió que te dijera que lo disculparas, tiene una materia que duda acreditar si no pasa un examen de última oportunidad y se quedo estudiando, tú sabes.- Dijo el moreno rompiendo por fin tan triste e incomodo silencio.

-Típico de Remy.- Dijo Charles saliendo de su reflexión, viéndose como si nada hubiese pasado.- Le he dicho que es más fácil trabajar todo el semestre que intentar acreditar al final, seguro no dormirá hasta que tenga el examen.- Reflexiono un momento.- ¿Menciono cual materia es?-

-Te dará coraje Charles.- Dijo la joven de piel azul metiéndose a la platica entre su hermano de ojos azules y su amigo de ojos avellanas.- Esta intentando acreditar genética.-Y comenzó a reír discretamente al ver como su hermano fingía perplejidad.

-No puede ser, genética es lo más fácil en el mundo, todos vemos genoma humano desde secundaría.- Dijo Charles pasando de fingir perplejidad a fingir molestia.

-Charles, tú eres el único que sabe de todas esas cosas, la verdad es que genética es imposible.- Dijo su amigo canadiense con el apoyo de Raven quien asentía dándole la razón a Wolverine.

-No puede ser, tantas pláticas sobre genética para que ahora me salgan con que nunca me pusieron atención.-

-Ya, tranquilo Charles, mejor dinos que películas nuevas tienes desde la ultima vez que venimos a visitarte.- Dijo Logan mientras se ponía de pie con Magnus en brazos.

…

Después de que llegaran juntos al orgasmo, Erik se dejó caer a un lado de Magda sintiéndose satisfecho después de algunos días sin actividad sexual. La castaña comenzó acariciar el corto cabello de su amante, perdida en el mundo del éxtasis que solo alcanzaba con la llegada del orgasmo, se sentía feliz, pues Erik casi nunca se preocupaba por su placer pero hoy lo había hecho.

-Fue fantástico.-

Dijo Magda, pero no obtuvo respuesta y Erik siempre era así y así le quería, aunque en veces le exasperaba. Se abrazó a él por la espalda y decidió dormir.

Cuando el pelirrojo supo que Magda estaba completamente dormida se soltó del abrazo y se acomodo para dormir el también, alegrándose de que mañana la alarma sonaría unas horas más tarde gracias al horario de viernes.

…

Despertar abrazando a Raven y siendo abrazando por Logan era la mejor sensación del universo para Charles Xavier y más si eso se experimentaba un hermoso viernes por la mañana. Tenía que levantarse y alistarse para ir a la escuela pero prefería llamar a Scott o a Jean y pedirles la tarea que romper ese hermoso abrazo, sintiendo el aliento de Logan en su cuello y respirando el aroma a cerezas del cabello de su hermana menor Raven. Tenía el día libre, a excepción de las asesorías de cálculo con Erik, pero ayer lo notó extraño después de entregarle a Magnus y algo le decía que hoy tampoco habría asesorías. Pero en ese momento no le importó, pues no podía cambiar por nada los leves ronquidos de sus hermanos, Logan era su amigo, pero desde que lo conoce se ha comportado como un hermano mayor y Charles le ve como tal, aunque un tiempo estuvo enamorado de él en secreto, en fin, en ese abrazo se sentía amado y deseó que no acabase jamás quedando dormido minutos después.

Su teléfono sonó horas más tarde, despertándolo y quedando sorprendido por lo tarde que era. Era un mensaje de Erik, avisándole que no podía asistir a las asesorías, ni siquiera le contesto aunque sabía que en cuanto sus amigos se fueran sentiría ganas de ver a su profesor. Pasar todo el día con sus hermanos había sido como una medicina para Xavier, el cual se sentía listo para ir a comprar un auto el domingo y regresar con toda la energía en el mundo a la escuela, dejando atrás todo ese sufrimiento que le llega en ocasiones, cuando algo le hace recordar.

-Entonces el domingo por la mañana iremos por tu auto, paso por ti en la moto.- Le dijo Logan.

-Claro, veremos que tan buenas fueron esas lecciones de manejo que me hicieron tomar el verano pasado.-

Raven y Logan se despidieron de él prometiendo volver pronto a ver más películas ahora también con Remy, Charles los despidió deseando que así fuera.

…

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre un departamento?- Le dijo Magda mientras caminaba desnuda hacia él, secándose el cabello que traía mojado por la reciente ducha que había tomado.

Erik ni siquiera la miro, simplemente asintió sin mucha emoción. Sabía que Magda estaba haciendo esto para llegar a algo más serio aunque en realidad a él no le interesara. Se sentía exhausto después de una larga mañana intentando que sus alumnos aprendieran las formulas de los binomios elevados a una potencia, este tema que sus alumnos se negaban a recordar o aprender, hacía que se retrasara con los temas y le molestaba no terminar un curso de sobre manera. Eso le hacía recordad a Charles, pues el joven al realizar el calculo de alguna derivada de una función nunca le pidió ayuda para elevar un binomio al cuadrado, o al cubo, o a la cuarta potencia, o a la quinta, sexta… Tenía que darles oportunidad a sus alumnos de preparatoria, pues Charles era un universitario, aunque en realidad era bastante inteligente.

-¿En que piensas cariño?- Le pregunto Magda acostándose a su lado.

-En Charles.- Le respondió, aun perdido en sus pensamientos sobre las habilidades matemáticas de su asesorado.

-¿Quién es Charles, un alumno?- Erik solo asintió.- ¿Te hace batallar?

-No.- Dijo seguro.- Él es fantástico Magda, estudia genética y lo estuve ayudando unos días con calculo de derivadas e integrales, pero aprendió sin problemas.-

-Debe ser más difícil trabajar con jóvenes adultos más que con niños de kínder, ¿cierto?- Magda era maestra de pre-escolar.

-En realidad no lo sé, supongo que los dos son igual de difíciles.- El celular de Erik sonó, era Charles.

Tomo el celular y camino hacía la sala de su casa.

-¿Charles?-Pregunto en lugar del típico "¿Diga?", por que él nunca sabía que contestar.

-Erik.- Contestó su alumno.- Te llamo porque iba invitarte un café o algo mañana, pero tal vez estés muy ocupado así que solo llamo para agradecerte.-

Erik si estaba ocupado, tenía una visita que había que atender si o si mañana sábado, su día libre.

-¿Agradecerme por qué Charles?- Pregunto confundido-

-Por las asesorías, por supuesto.- Se escucho una leve risa de su alumno al otro lado.- Ya me siento seguro en las clases con la señorita Emma y la verdad es injusto que desperdicies tu tiempo mientras yo en realidad ya sé lo que hago en calculo, entonces muchas gracias por las asesorías Erik.-

Sabía que esa era una despedida y repentinamente se siento un poco triste, porque a penas hace unos minutos le estaba diciendo a (su algo así como novia) Magda, lo fantástico que le parecía el joven (Aunque el día anterior le haya parecido aburrido y algo "emo").

-No agradezcas, fue un verdadero placer, eres un alumno único.- Sonrió.- ¿Crees que algún día podríamos salir a tomar algo?

-Claro.- Respondió Charles de inmediato escuchándose emocionado.- Cuando tú digas; tengo que colgar, hablamos luego Erik.-

-Hasta luego Charles.

Y la llamada terminó. Camino a su habitación encontrándose con una Magda notoriamente enojada, al llegar.

-¿Quién era?- Le pregunto molesta.

¿Por qué todas las mujeres son iguales? maldita sea.

-Era Charles, el alumno del que te estaba hablando, me dijo que no necesitaba más asesorías.- Intento no sonar triste porque en realidad se sentía desanimado, aunque el día anterior había perdido el interés en su alumno, sentía que se había formado algún pequeño vinculo amistoso entre ellos.

…

Los sábados siempre estaban llenos de cosas por hacer, siempre tenía un montón de tarea y un montón de ropa sucia, pero hoy no había nada de tarea ni nada de que estudiar, así que se puso a limpiar su departamento. Tenía la música muy alto y le encantaba tener su Ipod en aleatorio, porque brincaba de Let'sGetLost de Chet Baker a Run To TheHills de Iron Maiden y de esa a Maps de Maroon 5 y entonces Charles comenzaba a fantasear con el guapo cantante que sin problema o prejuicio aceptaba que le encantaba, entonces corría hasta su Ipod y dejaba solo la biblioteca de Maroon 5.

Y ahí se encontraba Xavier, recordando a Adam Levine en el concierto que hace apenas 6 meses había ido a ver, sintiéndose una fangirl sin remedio. Perdido en las letras de las canciones, sin querer, comenzó a pensar en Erik Lehnsherr aceptando que ese hombre tan inteligente y atractivo le gustaba, quizá un poco más de lo que le gustaba su amor platónico, Adam.

Comenzó a lavar los trastes, molesto con su insistente mente diciéndole que su ex-profesor le gustaba mucho y la idea de que no lo vería más en las asesorías pronto lo volvería loco. Pero Erik le había pedido que salieran algún día, y eso lo ilusiono un poco, porque por más remotas que fueran las posibilidades, tal vez él le interesaba a su profesor también.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Para Charles, los domingos por la mañana eran una rutina sagrada e inquebrantable. Despierto después de las 10:30 a.m. para andar con su pijama de pantalón a cuadros roja y verde y la vieja camisa de Black Sabbath que le había pertenecido a su inolvidable ex-novio, Tony, iba a preparar su té con leche y se sentaba en un sillón para ponerse a pensar en cualquier cosa, y justo este domingo se puso a pensar en su exnovio Tony Stark.

Increíblemente inteligente, gracioso, busca pleitos, dedicado, atento, sarcástico. Era de aspecto físico no tan alto, delgado, piel morena, ojos marrones como su cabello y usaba un original barba que aumentaba su atractivo. Realmente increíble. Estaba estudiando un montón de cosas, aunque la pasión de Tony era la creación de armas inteligentes. Charles lo había buscado porque le dijeron que estaba buscando a un buen estudiante de genética para que lo ayudara en un importante proyecto, Tony quedo encantado de conocerlo, pues a pesar de que sus estudios no tuvieran mucho que ver, hablaban el mismo idioma de las ciencias y enseguida se llevaron de maravilla, trabajaron juntos en una teoría de Stark donde hablaron sobre la posibilidad de programar un código ADN para insertarlo en la programación de un Robot para así lograr un autómata más humano de lo que cualquier persona se podría imaginar. Era una idea brillante y la academia de la universidad quedó encantada con la teoría la cual publicaron para que, algún día algún interesado millonario se hiciera cargo de las investigaciones y todo lo demás para llevar acabo el proyecto.

Charles y Tony continuaron desayunando juntos mientras le hablaba sobre que él tenía el dinero para llevar acabo el proyecto, pero que aún no se sentía listo para hacerlo, estaba trabajando en otras cosas que quería hacer antes así que invitó al joven estudiante a que financiara el proyecto, pero Charles se negó, porque en realidad no le agradaban mucho los robot y vivía con la idea de que tal vez podrían dominar el mundo. Y así de la nada, pasó. Stark esperaba a que Xavier saliera de clases para llevarlo a su casa y quedarse un rato ahí, hablando sobre un millón de proyectos más, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya eran una pareja. Duraron alrededor de año y medio juntos y se separaron porque Tony al terminar sus estudios se había ido a New York a dirigir la empresa de su padre. Fue cuando Xavier se encerró exageradamente en la universidad, hablando de vez en cuando con Tony pero ahora como buenos amigos y eso estaba bien para él.

A Stark más que recordarlo como su novio lo recordaba como su amigo, porque se llevaban de maravilla y aunque claro, no eran solo amigos, Charles simplemente no podía sacarlo de ese concepto hoy en día.

Terminó su té y se dirigió a su armario para alistarse antes de que Logan pasara por él para ir a la agencia de autos.  
Decidió ir casual, no como normalmente solía vestirse. Nunca dejaba los pantalones de vestir, las camisas abotonadas, los suéteres y los chalecos pero hoy se puso una camisa azul marino del equipo de futbol de la universidad, jeans igualmente de color azul marino y tenis negros. Una vez listo, llamó a Logan y éste quedó de llegar en 20 minutos. Respirando profundamente intentando apaciguar los nervios que comenzaban a alterarlo, adquirir un auto no era una cosa tan simple y más si tendría que manejarlo él, pues cuando era más joven lo llevaba y traía el chofer de su familia y después se acostumbro al transporte publico. Sabía manejar pero nunca lo había hecho para transportarse diariamente.

Escuchó la ruidosa moto de Logan y bajo corriendo, tomando sus llaves y chequera para guardarlas en su portafolio.

…

Antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento puso su vista en la terraza del piso y vio el cielo oscuro pero sin ninguna estrella y sintió nostalgia, toda su vida había amado observarlas y en ocasiones cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que estaba en el espacio, volando como un cometa o como un satélite. Pero con el pasar del tiempo las estrellas fueron desapareciendo, como si alguien se tomara la libertad de borrarlas, quitándole uno de sus más grandes placeres. Pero había encontrado como remplazarlo y mejor miraba el horizonte maravillado por las luces de la ciudad que asemejaban estrellas.

Entro en su departamento y rápido se puso el pijama, dejándose caer sobre su colchón comenzando a recapitular los acontecimientos que se dieron durante el día y como ida a comprar su carro no había sido tan mala. La verdad le encantaban los clásicos y eligió uno sabiendo que podía darse el lujo, y manejarlo tampoco fue tan malo, además lo había disfrutado, no podía esperar a mañana para levantarse más tarde y llegar a la universidad manejándolo.

Al final, poco antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, hizo una nota mental. Tenía que ir por su tesis antes de que la publicaran, pues necesitaba hacer unas correcciones ahora que conocía a Erik y sabiendo que, junto a Frost, también eran mutantes. Tenía que asegurar que ya estaban entre los humanos desde mucho antes de lo que Xavier pudo deducir, pues en su tesis hablaba del futuro he insinuaba que posiblemente habría unos cuantos, pues él y su hermana eran mutantes, al igual que su amigos Logan, Remy, Scott, Jean y Hank. Necesitaba cambiar su tesis, perfeccionar su trabajo pero primero tendría que consultar a Erik, para pedirle información sobre más mutantes y también para tener una escusa y verlo de nuevo.

…

Charles se encontraba empacando sus cosas, todo ante la mirada de su hermana menor, Raven.  
Llevaba el proceso con lentitud pues aunque deseara irse para evitar más peleas con su madre, ese había sido su hogar algunos años de su vida (hasta que murió su padre) y de verdad echaría de menos la hermosa mansión que era suya, pero respetaría que su madre viviera ahí, pues a pesar de tanto daño la amaba tal como la amó toda su vida.

-No entiendo tu decisión, nos estas dejando, me estas dejando.- Dijo Raven con la voz quebrada, demostrando que se tragaba sus lagrimas.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes por que lo hago, mamá no me quiere aquí, no soporta mi presencia.- Le respondió intentando que esa verdad no le doliera tanto como para romper a llorar de nuevo.

-Tampoco la entiendo a ella, eres su hijo y no acepta nada de ti, no te soporta, ¿qué clase de madre es?- Raven comenzó a llorar y él se acerco a consolarla intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas.

-Mamá no es una mala madre Raven, es solo que yo no soy el hombre que ella quería que fuera, le quite todo por lo que aspiró después de la muerte de mi padre, y yo se lo daría todo, incluso la fortuna de la abuela pero le prometí que no le daría nada, pues ahora tiene a este millonario Sebastián, tu padre y a ti, nada le falta.

-Tienes que intentar volver a hablar con ella Charles, por favor, hazlo por mí.-

-Lo haré, pero solo para despedirme.

La conversación murió ahí, él siguió acomodando sus cosas en su maleta y Raven continuo mirándolo, con el corazón roto pues su único hermano y amigo se iba y la dejaría sola, y sabía que no era porque Charles lo quisiera, era porque fue obligado a hacerlo.

Una vez con todas sus maletas en el auto volvió a la casa e intentó despedirse de Sebastián, de agradecerle el amar a su madre y a su hermana, pero Charles sabía cuánto ese hombre lo odiaba, pues aunque fuera un millonario también aspiraba a la fortuna del señor Xavier y había algo más, algo que Charles nunca se aventuro a investigar entre la oscura mente de aquel hombre pues podía sentir todo, absolutamente todo su odio hacia él, así que ni se acerco a la biblioteca donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y buscó a su madre, buscó el dulce sonido de su voz mental, pensando en lo bonito que se veía su cabello mientras lo cepillaba.

Tocó la puerta.

-Soy yo, Charles, madre necesito verte antes de irme, deseo con toda mi alma abrazarte, decirte unas palabras.- Dijo esperado a que ella aceptara con desprecio en su voz, pero no lo hizo, acepto con una voz dulce, así como le hablaba a Raven y a Sebastián.

Sharon se encontraba sentada en su hermosa silla frente a su espejo, con una bata rosa que mostraban la palidez de sus piernas, ella y Charles eran idénticos, él podía verse en ella y ella en él, su hijo. Se arrodilló a un lado de la silla, tomando la mano de su madre y besándola con ternura.

-Sé que te he decepcionado mamá, y también sé las demás razones de tu desprecio, no es necesario que lo escondas y que simplemente explotes de esta forma al enterarte de mi orientación sexual, sé que como hijo he cometido muchísimos errores y nunca he hecho lo que tú deseas que haga, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo único que quiero que sepas es… es.- No pudo más y rompió a llorar, aun no miraba a los ojos a su madre.- Te amo, te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el universo, te amo más de lo que amé a la abuela, más de lo que amé a mi maravilloso padre y espero algún día perdones todos mis errores y me aceptes. Yo no te puedo dar mi fortuna, no mientras Sebastián sea tu marido, esa es mi única razón.

Charles levanto la mirada y pudo ver en los ojos de Sharon el inmenso amor que escondía, el cual su avaricia no dejaba en paz así que aprovecho el momento y la abrazo, recostando su cabeza sobre las frías piernas de su madre. Ella correspondió el gesto acariciando su cabello para luego agregar:

-Yo también te amo Charlie, es hora de que te vayas.- Dijo con cariño para de nuevo ignorar a su hijo, el cual tristemente salió de la mansión y se dirigió a su nuevo hogar.

…

Los siguientes años de su vida el joven Charles los había dedicado a sus estudios sobre la genética, comenzando a escribir su tesis, a sabiendas de que le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer pero sabía que el era capaz de algo así en el momento en que él lo decidiera. Hasta entonces no había más evidencia de mutantes a parte de su hermana Raven y su mejor amigo Logan, ambos con habilidades maravillosas y únicas en el mundo. En la universidad conoció a otros dos mutantes pero sus demás estudios no dieron para más.

Sí, ya había mutantes, pero posiblemente la evolución comenzara a partir de su generación, unas cuantas más chicas y posiblemente aunque improbable otras más grandes, entre ellas, su amigo Logan.

La tesis y todo su trabajo una vez ya listo quedó arruinado gracias aun profesor de calculo, al cual Charles descubrió aprovechándose de su mutación y él con confianza aceptó ser mutante y estar orgulloso de eso, fue entonces que Charles supo que había más mutantes, Erik no era mucho mayor que él, pero rebasaba sus estadísticas de acuerdo a las generaciones posiblemente mutantes.

Pero Charles se sentía abatido y sin muchos ánimos de corregir los estudios de su vida, pues tal profesor anteriormente mencionado lo distraía, gracias a los recientes sentimientos que de repente brotaron en él, un joven que no cambiaba la ciencia por nada en el mundo, hasta hoy, pues la estaba cambiando por estar pensando en Erik y en como reencontrarse con él y conocerlo más a fondo sin necesidad de invadir su mente.

* * *

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo.  
En este capítulo quise que nos adentráramos más en la vida de Charles, en sus gustos, en su pasado no tan lejano, en su pasado lejano, sus ideas, su forma de pensar. Etc. Porque creí que tal vez les gustaría conocerlo un poco más de lo que se los he presentado a lo largo del fanfic. A lo mejor les aburrió porque no pasa nada emocionante y les aviso que en el siguiente les presentaré a Erik de la misma forma. Pero tengo muchos planes todavía. Gracias a las personitas que se toman la libertad de comentar y gracias a mi hermosa beta que embellece y corrige mucho mi historia.


End file.
